


losing my mind when i'm with you

by allshoook



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam's such a flirt, Boys Kissing, Dream Pack, Dream Pack!Adam, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sexual Tension, Smut, They're gonna call each other baby sorry, i live for that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshoook/pseuds/allshoook
Summary: Ronan meets Dream Pack!Adam one night racing and things unravel from there.





	losing my mind when i'm with you

Ronan turned his music louder and rolled down all of his windows so the cool October air filled the inside of his car. He just got orange juice because Gansey was bitching about not having anymore, so Ronan got up and left to get some.

 

He didn’t really want to go back, he wanted to stay out and race. He hasn’t seen Kavinsky around, and Ronan was kind of relieved. He was sick of K and his bullshit. It was nearing three in the morning so he doubted anyone would be on the road right now. 

 

He stopped his car at the light and tapped the arrow on his playlist until he found a song that he was satisfied with. It was fast and the bass was so loud his heartbeat matched the beat. He settled in his seat and put his left hand on the wheel and gripped the stick with his right, revving his engine. 

 

He counted down the seconds for the light to change and when the light turned green, he put his car in gear and slammed his foot on the gas and grinned as his tires squealed on the road as the BMW lurched forward. He whooped into the night as he switched gears smoothly, like second nature. 

 

He was smiling like a fool until he saw headlights in his rearview mirror. He didn’t recognize who it was, but they were getting closer fast. He turned down his music and slowed. Ronan’s eyes widened as the car wasn’t apparently stopping. Ronan quickly swore and got out of the road just as a sleek black Impala passed Ronan, a loud laugh passing through the wind as the person honked and honked. 

 

“Crazy motherfucker,” Ronan scoffed, amused. He felt his lips twitch up, feeling anticipation and excitement thrum through his body. 

 

He left the shoulder of the road, switching gears and caught up quickly enough, Ronan could tell this person was a natural racer. He was being cocky, not letting Ronan through next to him. As Ronan went into the other lane, the other driver did the same right after. Ronan was about to hit the Impala’s bumper when it advanced, leaving Ronan in the dust. 

 

He hasn’t lost a race in forever. Kavinsky was an easy win, always, and he was the last person he raced months ago. It was exciting to be challenged. 

 

Ronan couldn’t catch up. He was being played with, every time he thought he was close, the driver teasingly slowing down then speeding up in seconds. Ronan growled as he gripped his steering wheel hard, cramping up his hand a bit. 

 

Ronan gasped as the driver stopped suddenly and turned the car to the side to block the road. Ronan slammed on his brakes barley in time to knick the side of the Impala. His heart was racing in his chest as Ronan tried to catch his breath. 

 

Ronan swore as he got out of the BMW, raising his hands and saying, “What the fuck, dude! Do you have a fucking death wish?” 

 

Ronan kicked the back of the Impala’s tire and watched as the driver’s seat door open. “I was so fucking close to hitting you, man,” Ronan gaped as a boy he’s never seen around step out of the car. His lips were smirking around a cigarette. He looked carefree and smug as he walked around his car, evaluating Ronan with lowered eyes. 

 

“K said you were good, but then again, K is a shit racer,” He leaned against his car, and Ronan’s lip curled, body tensing. The boy was in a dirty, oil stained Coca-Cola t-shirt and loose jeans with a hole in the right knee. He didn’t look like K’s regular goons.

 

“Your one of K’s?” Ronan hums nastily. “You don’t look like it.”

 

The boy laughs lowly, licks his lips and shrugs. “And what does that mean?” 

 

Ronan shrugs, crosses his arms and looks at the boy. “You don’t seem that much like an asshole.” 

 

He tilts his head back and snorts. Ronan’s gaze falls to his neck. To his prominent adam’s apple and a black splotch of what must be oil. “Aw, well. I sorta am and sorta aren’t one of K’s rats.” 

 

Ronan leans back and considers the boy with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?” 

 

Adam waves him off, blowing smoke out of his nose as he stubs out his cigarette. “Forget it. It’s been an honor to race the great Lynch. Sorry I caught you off guard. Next time I’ll race you fairly.” 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Ronan snaps. He wants to end this stupid conversation and get Gansey his orange juice. 

 

The boy smiles crookedly, and Ronan has a hard time not to stare at his prominent cheekbones. “Adam. Parrish.” 

 

Ronan scowls at the offered hand Parrish holds out to him. Adam seems unfazed at Ronan’s rudeness. Just drops his hand and pulls out another cigarette. “K’s having a party this Friday. You wanna come?” 

 

Ronan laughs harshly. “Partying with K isn’t my thing anymore. Tell him to fuck off.” 

 

Parrish pouts out his bottom lip. “What a shame,” he says as he lights up. He steps closer and holds out his cigarette. Ronan shakes his head and Parrish shrugs and takes a deep hit. He could smell him, now that Parrish is so close. Like gasoline and cigarette smoke and something misty. He notices Parrish staring down at his mouth and swallows hard. When Adam looks back up to him, Ronan stops breathing as he stares into his eyes. He sees that in the dim street like that they’re blue. Such a light blue. He sees the hunger there clenches his fist, something stirring in low his gut. Adam tips his chin and parts his lips, slowly blowing the smoke in Ronan’s face. Ronan watches Adam’s lips move as he whispers, “We could’ve had some fun together.” 

 

“Careful,” Ronan says, hating that his voice is cracking. That his mouth is so suddenly dry. “You’re gonna ruin your lungs with how much you smoke.” 

 

Adam hums thoughtfully. “That’s very true.” He holds up his cigarette, smiling teasingly. “Last one for the night. Promise.” Ronan rolls his eyes and puts a hand to Adam’s shoulder, making him step back a step. Ronan doesn’t want him to notice how badly Adam’s proximity is affecting him.

 

“I’ve never seen you in the streets before,” Ronan says, leaning back against his car. “You’re fucking good.” 

 

Adam beams and takes another hit. “Thanks. I know everything about cars, really. I’m a mechanic down at Boyd’s. I’ll give you a discount if you face any troubles.” 

 

Ronan hums. “Awfully kind of you.” 

 

Adam winks playfully, “I’m an awfully kind fellow.” Ronan shivers slightly at the strong southern drawl. Ronan huffs, trying to act annoyed but his grin betrays him. 

 

Adam clears his throat, tossing his cigarette butt on the ground and stomping it out. Ronan notices Adam rub his arms and quickly wonders if he should offer him his leather jacket in his passenger side seat, but before he can ask, Adam smiles, almost shyly, “It’s late, I still have some homework to do, so.” 

 

Ronan nods, ignoring the sad twinge in his stomach and heads over to his door. “Sure.” 

 

Adam does the same and opens the door. “Nice chattin’ with you, Lynch. Feel free to come Friday, I’ll be lookin’ out for you.” 

 

“Not likely.” 

 

Adam shrugs, like he doesn’t believe him. “Sure, handsome.” He puts one foot into his car. “I’ll see you sometime soon, then.” 

 

Without another word, Adam gets in his car and drives away, Ronan staring after him.

 

He’s not going to go to that party. He won’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but I couldn't get Dream Pack!Adam out of my head all day so here is this shitty first chapter. :O Tell me your thoughts. Idk when I'll be updating because I don't want to leave my other fic hanging, so we'll see. I kind of have a rough draft of how I want this fanfic to play out, so I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
